


There was no other plan

by Mister_Doctor_Strange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken John Watson, Broken Sherlock, Broken Sherlock Holmes, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock dies, Sherlock-centric, sherlock death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Doctor_Strange/pseuds/Mister_Doctor_Strange
Summary: There never was a Lazarus plan. There never was a chance. Their goodbye was their final one.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	There was no other plan

“Mycroft! Lazarus!” The boy held onto the thick branch of the tree.

”Did you really just say Lazarus? Sherlock, that’s so dangerous!”, the older exclaimed into his invisible headset.

”It’s our only chance, Mycroft!”

Both brothers looked at each other.

“Starting the Lazarus operation. Detective Sherlock? I’m ready”, Mycroft opened his arms.

”You won’t win!”, the boy shouted at his invisible enemy as he took a step forward, jumping into his brother’s arms.

”Myc! We won! We won!”

He chuckled. Sherlock was just such a happy child and nothings could have made Mycroft any happier.

”Yes, Lock! We did it. We won”, the young man laughed as he spun the boy in his arms around.

”Again! Another mission!”

”Alright, alright. Just text me when you need my help on your detective-spy-phone.”

The young man lifted his baby-brother up to help him back on the tree. Only when the kid grabbed the branch tightly did Mycroft let go. He watched his brother turn and smile as their eyes met. Next mission.

Sherlock looked down onto the floor next to him. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. With a step forward, the younger Holmes was standing on the edge, feeling the slight wind blow through his hair. He let out a humourless laugh as he took his phone out. Then he typed

”Lazarus”

Just seconds later a reply came in.

”What? MH”

”Lazarus. We should have had a Lazarus plan. SH”

Mycroft called but it was too late. It was all too late. They hadn’t been careful enough. Not prepared enough. And Mycroft wasn’t here. He couldn’t catch him now. Another message

”Sherlock, don’t jump! We’ll get you. Just ten minutes! MH”

”No. I’m sorry, no. SH”

In that moment, he saw the cab pulling up in front of the building. And John getting out. With a shaky hand, Sherlock tapped onto his contact.

”Sherlock?”

”John, listen, I- I don’t have much time.”

”What? Where are you?”

”Stop.”

The blonde instantly came to a hold, looking around.

”No, I’m up here. Rooftop.”

”Oh my- god.”

”I- I can’t come down, so we have to do it like this.”

”Do what? Sherlock? What are you doing?”

”They were right. About me.”

”What? Who? Alright, stop this. I’m getting you.”

”Stay exactly where you are! Pl- please.”

Sherlock’s voice started breaking. His throat closed more and more.

”Alright-“

John’s voice was painfully soothing. So- so very much just John. He reached out a hand for the other man as if he could just take it.

”Why are you doing this, Sherlock? Come on. We can talk about it. Please- just come down.”

”Everything they said. About me. About us- they were right.”

”Sh-Sherlock. Sherlock, please. Stay calm.”

”Don’t forget me.”

”I won’t. I won’t but please-“

”I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly and everyone who will listen to you, that I cared. Please, can you do this for me?”

“Let me help. Give me a chance.”

“I am. I am giving you a chance. To find yourself, John. To to be true to yourself. The man you are who I always wanted you to be.”

”Then help me find myself. Sherlock, help me.”

The consulting detective let out a breath he’d held inside for what felt like ages.

”This is my note.”

”No.”

“Isn’t that what people do? Leave a note?”

”No. Don’t.”

”Goodbye, John.”

”No. No, no, no!”

Sherlock put his phone away painfully slow. He lifted his arms and looked at the sky one last time. He imagined being on that tree again. Holding onto the branch as he chuckled. In this beautiful garden. A place he could call home. Open arms waiting for him at the end of the jump. Steady open arms, ready to catch him. But this time, it wasn’t Mycroft. It was the one man who kept him from crashing time and time again. And now it was time to go. It was time to let John find his own John to catch him. And so Sherlock smiled as he let his body fall, hearing his partner in crime scream distantly.

”Sherlock!”

in that moment, the doctor couldn’t move. He could just stare in shock as his colleague- his friend- fell to his certain destiny. And John could do nothing but watch. Watch his present, his future hit the concrete. As soon as it happened, his legs moved without thinking.

People started shouting, screaming in terror as the body on the floor started bleeding heavily. Doctors were rushing towards him but Watson knew how this would end. That Sherlock couldn’t survive this fall. Not even him.

”Let me through. Let me through, please, he’s my friend.”

Nurses and doctors were holding the shocked man back, trying to block his view on Sherlock.

”He’s my friend- He’s- he’s my friend.”

”Please, Sir.”

Hands started pulling him away as Greg and Mycroft ran towards the scene too.

”Let him through”, Greg said to the doctors with tears in his eyes.

”It’d be best if-“

”Step to the fucking side! He’s the love of my life and you will let me say goodbye or I’ll fight my way to him!”

A few people turned. Finally he was let through. And all that was left to do was to fall to his knees, joined by Mycroft who caressed through the bloody curls of his baby-brother.

”Hey”, Sherlock breathed out almost inaudibly.

”H-hey”, John sobbed out.

”Why’d you do that, you idiot? Why?”

”B-because it w-was my t-time-“

”No, it wasn’t. It wasn’t your time, Sherlock.”

”-to catch you. It w-was my turn.”

”No, Sherlock.”

”He didn’t win”, the younger coughed out.

”Shhh, Sherlock it’s okay. Listen to me, yes? Just fucking listen for once. I love you, Sherlock. I know I’m not your work but I would have liked to be. And- and Molly and Greg and Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson and- and everyone cared too, Sherlock. Please. Please believe me. You were never alone. Never will be.”

”Thank you, John. I- Myc?”

Mycroft took Sherlock’s hand while John still had the other one tightly in his.

”I’m here, brother mine. I’m here, you’re not alone.”

”I don’t w-want to be alone.”

”No. No, you won’t be. You’ll be with Redbeard again. You always preferred him over me anyway.”

Even though he was dying, that made Sherlock smile slightly.

”Look after John.”

The older nodded.

”Promise.”

”I- I’ll wait for you. John. I’ll wait for you there. But take your time down here.”

As an answer the doctor just leaned forward and pressed a desperate kiss onto Sherlock’s lips, mumbling a soft

”I love you”

into it as the man in his arms got heavier, his features relaxing. John moved back and only then allowed himself to scream heartbreakingly. He tightly held onto the dead and unresponsive body of Sherlock until everything around him blurred and the red puffy eyes of Mycroft looked into his.

Then it got dark. And after he woke up again, it got even darker.

One year after Sherlock’s passing, John left England. No one really knew if he’d started over again. If he’d found someone. Or if he needed to just have a break. If he’d come back or not. Mycroft decided not to follow him. Not to ask questions or investigate.

The only thing he knew was that his brother lived on in John Hamish Watson.

And really, a few years later, the first books were published by the doctor. Sherlock’s and his adventures. And it was the full story. The real story. A story about crime and frustration, flaws and weaknesses, happiness and love.

And in that moment, Mycroft imagined John sitting somewhere in a warm cottage somewhere in nowhere with a cup of tea and one of Sherlock’s and his songs playing on the radio, a smile on his face. Because he knew that the detective was watching proudly. And one day, they’d meet again. Because Sherlock was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other work. I’d be really happy about that.


End file.
